Elementals
by GhostlyResident
Summary: Just a test, really. This is an OC story that I am currently working on and I'm not sure where it's going, as of yet. Will you help?


_**This is mainly just a test to see how you, as the reviewers, respond to it. Tell me what you think. Everything and anything will help me right now. What you read below is raw and unchanged. It just doesn't have the epilogue that's in my original along with the families names and meanings. Don't be nice if you do review. I need all the help i can. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1 – A woman and werewolves

The howl cut through the growl infested air catching his attention. Turning his head away from his Beta he listened as another howl sounded before yips and short barks. Knowing that his Beta would take over he slipped from the camp they had created three years prior and into the forest. As he traveled he found himself heading north. North he knew would take him towards Scotland.

Stopping next to a large Ash tree he listened. The barks and yips were becoming closer. They were coming towards him. The scent he caught in the air was one that he smelled before, but had yet to put a face or name to. Now would be his chance.

Laughter broke him from his thoughts as pale flesh flashed from the corner of his eye. Sweeping around and placing his body in a position that would give him both cover and room to see. He didn't have to wait long as the beings came into sight.

The first one was a female woman clad in jean shorts and a black vest. Small nicks littered her skin as he watched her climb part way up a tree not five feet from him.

The womans' companion arrived mere seconds later, slamming through the shrubs and past both him and the woman sending the woman into peals of laughter. Mud, rocks, and roots were sent flying as the werewolf skidded to a stop and twisted around so he faced the way both he and his prey (?) had come.

What he watched next set him back years of being a werewolf and the definition or prey and predator. There in front of him was human woman and a werewolf _**playing**_. The woman was giggling and taunting the black furred werewolf as she leapt around him. His claws coming close to marring her sun kissed flesh, but missing every time.

Watching as she leapt from tree to tree and even to the ground at times he saw something that he believed to be myths. He watched as the vines and roots came to life and tried wrapping themselves around the werewolf's' body, but were easily ripped and torn by both teeth and claws. With the fauna of the forest distracting the werewolf he followed the womans' movements as she unknowingly leapt right over him while using the very Ash tree he was hidden under to push off from and land several feet behind him. She then disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Turning back to the werewolf he found the vines and roots shredded and lying dead on the wet ground around the rogue. Their eyes connected for several seconds before the rogue was gone. Howls ripping through the air as it chased after the woman.

* * *

The last night of the full moon found him once again following the scent of the woman, smoked rosemary, and the werewolf, mud and sage, but this time it was west and south of were his pack was located. They were close to a small village, but far away enough that the werewolf wouldn't be spotted by travelers.

He found the two lying with one another. The woman lying under the protection of the werewolf's body in the tall grass wearing only a thin black robe, from what he could see. Once again she had foregone the usual female jewelry and shoes. Only the bare necessities were what she had on her, clothes and a strip of soft leather to hold her hair back.

Knowing that he needed to get back to his pack before morning came he found he couldn't stop watching the two. From what he smelled in the air he could tell that the werewolf before him wasn't on any potion, mainly the Wolfsbane, and yet here was a witch/muggle that wasn't afraid. Wasn't running for the hills like most that were confronted by one of them.

The call of his Beta finally pulled him away, but as he loped back into the forest he found himself being howled a parting call from the rogue not seconds after his Beta had quieted.

Keeping the two scents in mind Fenrir made his way back to his pack. The memories of the two that now lay in the field behind him were locked away until a time came when he could sit back and think about what he had witnessed.

* * *

Grey eyes looked up as the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened once again. The light catching the smoke and lighting it up for several seconds before the door closed. A smile crossed his face as he stood from his corner table and waved the newcomer over. Her blonde hair swishing behind her of its own accord as she walked he couldn't stop the flood of warmth that filled him as he looked her over. She was normal again except for the occasional scar.

Scars. Something he had hoped to never see on her, but to her, he knew, they were trophies and an honor to carry. Especially when her abilities entailed the ability to not get hurt or severally wounded. The sight of white bandages wrapped around both her wrist and palm stalled him mentally for a few seconds, but he filed it away for later.

She wore her usual wear for being in public, at times, and at the moment, he knew, she would look like a guy at certain angles. Black silk shirt, untucked with the sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows. The white bandages seeming brighter against the matching black slacks and black boots she wore. All she was missing was a tie, either black or red, and possibly a jacket to enter a tie function successfully.

Her mid neck straight blonde hair was pulled back in a simple clip and left dangling against the back of her neck. A bit of her upper and lower abdomen tattoo was peaking out from behind the top and bottom unbuttoned portions of her shirt along with her black leather necklace. The charms clinking as she walked. Her red eyes were hidden behind the orange tinted glasses, but he knew they had seen everything in the room. It was needed these days to know your surroundings despite the lack of activity from the two sides.

"Galen." He greeted, kissing both her cheeks before finishing off with her forehead, "It's good to see you again."

"Same here." She replied and copied his kisses gracefully, "Mother's been worried about you since the war has started back up. You need to at least go home for a day or so. Father has gotten more on edge. He's planning to take the family farther up north despite the lack of activity."

He nodded in understanding. Family was the most important thing to them along with integrity, honor, sincerity, and candor. He had been away for less than a year, but it felt time to go home for a while.

"How's Aemilius?"

"Doing good. I just left him this morning after getting him to his cabin to recoup. It's not so bad now when I'm at his side. He's able to have fun and let loose."

"That's good. Next time you see him, tell him to come home with you. Mama would cuddle him to death when she hears what he has been through. Doubt he'll survive it when she's done with him."

Galen chuckled at the thought of her friend and her mother in the same room. With a family as large as they have it was no wonder the woman was so motherly. With only her and Pontus as her blood children she turned to her siblings and cousins for help with the empty nest syndrome that had started up five years earlier.

"She's lucky we didn't leave sooner." Galen remarked as the waiter walked away. "I've threatened her with running away if she didn't stop with the mother hen business."

"Hey, it didn't help that you would disappear for three to four days at a time and come back looking like you fought a Hippogriff." Pontus shot back playfully earning him a sight of her tongue sticking at him.

"So, how long are you staying here for?"

Galen looked at him before turning back to the crowd. Her red eyes as watchful as an owls.

"I'm not sure, really. Just felt like coming and when I heard you were hear I went along with it."

"You know you're gut won't lead you wrong. It never will, no matter what situation comes out in the end."

"Ha, like I'll ever fully go with my gut feeling. Look what happened the last time I did."

Pontus flinched at her sharp tongue. He understood, but then she didn't see what she had turned out to be in the end. She was more thorough now than she was when she was younger and now she was more dependable with things.

"You live, you learn." Was all he replied with as he shrugged his shoulders.

Galen snorted lowly at him. Her drink warmed both her insides and hands as she sipped on it. Thoughts running through her mind mile a minute and she finally latched onto one.

"Have you seen him since then?"

Pontus looked up at her blankly.

"No."

Silenced passed between them as they let what noise that the other patrons created wash over them. Looking back to her brother Galen sighed just as Pontus tossed back the rest of his drink. Following his motion she quickly finished hers before fully looking at him.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I feel I should." She started out gaining his full attention, "The first night while I was with Aemilius we were heading south a bit, from out camp. At one point I distracted him, but afterward I found that there was someone there…I know why he was there, but it's a bit of a surprise that he didn't do anything."

"Who? Who did you see? Does Aemilius know?"

"He knows." She responded chewing on her lower lip in nervousness. "It was Greyback, brother."

Pontus looked at his sister straight on as she looked back at her mug. It's warmth slowly dying from the loss of liquid.

"He did nothing?"

"Correct." She responded, "He simply watched us the first night and the last one and he didn't nothing at all."

Pontus nodded.

"Just be careful from now on. Who knows what's going on through his mind."

* * *

It hadn't been long since they had left, but he couldn't lose their scents. Coming back to the last place he saw them he found the indented area of tall grass. Their scents while not strong weren't weak either. Crouching down he sniffed the grass carefully.

Previous scents along with dirt, dew, grass, and feces. The essence of smoked rosemary and lemons and sage filled his nose lightly. The mud scent that he had smelled the first night was gone and now the fragrance of fresh lemons replaced it. Shouldn't be hard to find since most witch's and muggles didn't dabble that much with herbs. Only potioneers, herbologist, and cooks touched the plants. And by the looks of it, one or both of them did dabble with potions. The noticeable lace of random potion ingredients was almost smothered under the stronger scents.

It wouldn't hurt to meet up with Voldemort and his pack of wannabe killers right now. That would help eliminate the candidates of the two who wore the scents like a second layer. Then he'd move onto bystanders once he got to Diagon Alley. Hopefully there he'd be able to flush out at least one of them.

* * *

**_You will find out more after i receive, at least, three reviews. I really want to hear what you think about this._**

**_Galen and Pontus come from an old family, which is partially revealed in my epilogue. They live in an old, but large family, unlike the Malfoys', but they are not like the Weasley's. Their mother didn't have more than two kids. It the fact that their great-great-grandmother had the large number of children in her day. I'm thinking somewhere around six or nine children...what do you say?  
_**


End file.
